Freaky Fuedal
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Okay, i'm really bad at summaries. Miroku and Sango switch bodies and Inuyasha and Kagome switch bodies. Miroku and Inuyasha get moods swings. Kagome and Sango get stronger. Very funny. Rated just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Oh and to translate some of the Japanese terminology (for those who don't know it):

Houshi- monk

Taijiya- demon slayer

Miko- young priestess

Hanyou- half demon

Kitsune- fox demon

no baka- stupid

Kazaana-wind tunnel

Freaky Feudal

The group had been wondering around, trying to find any sign of Naraku, but so far had no luck.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo whined in his bubble form. "I'm tired…" Suddenly, the little kitsune's stomach growled as his bubble body grumbled. "And hungry too"

"Will ya quit yer whinin'?" the irritated hanyou said. "It's really getting' on my nerves."

"Inuyasha, I'm a little bit hungry too." His miko friend said from on his back.

"Maybe we should stop, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "What use is looking for Naraku if we're not in our best shape. Naraku would have the upper hand."

"So can we please stop, Inuyasha." the kitsune chimed in. "I said please."

"Fine…" he grumbled, as he glanced around.

A while later, they came upon a small town and decided they'd get something to eat there. They walked through as Miroku saw a group of young village girls.

"Oh no you don't, monk." Sango declared, grabbing him by the ear.

"What?!" he asked, trying to act innocent. "I was just going to say hello to them." He added with an innocent smile.

"Nice try, but I know you better than that" she said irritated, pulling him by his ear.

"Well can you let go of my ear?" he asked, clearly in pain. "I'll stay near you."

"Fine…" she said, letting go of his ear.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said annoyed. "You sense any jewel shards near by, cuz if you don't then we're leaving."

"Inuyasha, first of all, just relax." Kagome said. "Second, I don't like you treating me like some 'jewel shard detector.'"

"We can't relax." He said getting pissed. "And besides Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha! I'm hungry!" Shippo whined

"Buzz off twerp, I'm talking." He said bonging him on the head.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't nice!" Kagome yelled glaring at him.

"Yeah, well neither is saying 'sit,' but you always do!" Inuyasha huffed.

"All right, break it up you two." Miroku said trying to separate them before a fight broke out.

"Stay out of this, houshi no baka." Inuyasha fumed, grabbing him by his robe and throwing him to the side.

"Hey!" Sango said. "Don't you call him stupid!" She walked over to him as she bent down to him. "Here Miroku." She said reaching out her hand to his non-Kazaana hand. "Are you all…" she began to say when she suddenly stiffened up and slapped him on the face. He stood up with a big slap mark as she glared at him

"Miroku! I can't believe you sometimes!" she fumed. "First trying to flirt with village women and now this!"

"Guys!" Shippo whined. " I'm still hungry!"

"Shut up, kitsune no baka!" Inuyasha yelled. By now all of the villagers had formed what looked like a circle around them.

"STOP!" an elderly lady yelled in a scraggly voice. Suddenly, everything was quiet and they all looked at her. "And taste some of my fruit." All of the villagers, as if hiding something, started to stare at each other and whisper. "You two, houshi and taijiya." Miroku and Sango at that moment looked up and at each other. "Eat this." Miroku walked up to it and took a bite out of the half-cut fruit.

"Sango! You have to try this!" Miroku said eating tons of it.

"What type of fruit is this?" Sango asked the lady.

"Oh, I combined two poisonous fruits and it made it nonpoisonous." She said smiling. "Oh but don't worry, all the villagers have had it and they ain't dead.

"Eh…" she said not so sure when Miroku gave her a piece.

"Just eat it." He said giving the rest to her. She took it and, making sure not to bite where he bit, took a bite.

"You're right, this is good." The teenage girl stated.

"I want some," Kagome said walking up. She took the other half as she ate it. "Inuyasha! You need to try this!"

"I ain't tryin' it." He stated angrily. She walked over to him angry and looked at him.

"Eat it!" she said stuffing some in his mouth. He glared at her buck quickly smiled.

"Hey, this isn't too bad." He exclaimed as he took her whole half of the fruit and ate it whole.

Hey, miss, how much is…" Kagome began to say when she saw the lady was gone.

"Hey, where'd that lady go?" Shippo asked. "I want some fruit!"

"We can get some other fruit." Kagome said kindly. "Besides, that fruit wasn't **that** good."

"You know what, Shippo," Miroku said bending down to his level. "You can even decide what we buy."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha barked looking at him.

"Hey, he didn't get any of the fruit so it's only fair." He said acting fatherly. They went through the village as Shippo picked their food.

That night, the slept in the woods, as there was no place to stay in the village. They all said good night and fell asleep.

Me: Done with the first chapter

Sango: I wonder what will happen to us in the next chapter.

Me: Hehehe tries to sneak away

Sango: What **exactly** happens to us. Who do I switch bodies with?

Me: Eh… no one. Everyone stays in his or her body and they live happily ever after.

Sango: waterbendergrl, tell me the truth…

Me: You switch bodies with…

Sango: Yes…

Me:… You'll see in the next chapter bye!runs off

Sango:worried runs after Who do I switch bodies with!?

(Yeah, I'm deciding to the ending like this )


End file.
